


Ranger Burke

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Corny, Did I mention corny already?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: In fantasy, accomplice Elizabeth Mitchell meets Texas Ranger Burke who is willing to get down and dirty and do whatever necessary to capture thief, Neal Caffrey.





	Ranger Burke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar. 
> 
> Rating cited rape/non con for the mildly dubious consent in the fantasy scene. Be forewarned if this is potentially a trigger for you.

Ranger Burke

Elizabeth had just returned to her hotel room in San Antonio when her phone signaled a text. It was from Neal, and she nearly snorted reading the message.

“SOS! Your husband is being an insufferable ass!” 

Knowing Neal, he was probably exaggerating to some extent. But then again, knowing her husband and what a demanding person he could be at work, it was possible he really was being an insufferable ass. Either way, it had been nearly two weeks since she had been home, and it was the longest time they had been apart since…well since Peter had been chasing after James Bonds. Elizabeth sighed remembering how all that time and distance apart could be hard on them both.

Thinking back to those days, a small smile spread across her face when she remembered how they had managed to get through a lot of lonely nights. An idea took shape that would solve Neal’s problem and provide a little fun and distraction for her as well. Pulling up her husband’s contact information, she quickly texted, “What are you wearing?” 

Peter was pacing back and forth impatiently in the small confines of the surveillance van using some rather colorful expletives Neal didn’t know were part of Peter’s vocabulary as he chewed Diana a new one for letting their suspect slip her tail. While it may not have been her fault, that didn’t stop Peter from going off on a rampage. And from the glowering look on his face, Peter was about to start in on Neal when he was distracted by his phone. 

A slow smile spread across his face and his shoulders relaxed slightly as Peter read the message his wife had sent. Then remembering where he was and who he was with, instantly the smile disappeared. Texting back, he said simply, “Still working. Talk later.”

Humph! Elizabeth thought. Apparently, her husband was going to be stubborn and hard headed. Good thing for all concerned, she was smart enough to know just how to redirect his attention. And while her husband may indeed like smart, she brought other attributes to the table and perhaps what he needed was a not so subtle reminder of some of the other things she had to offer. 

Catching Neal and Diana eyeballing him, Peter’s temper flared again, but before he could say anything, his phone pinged. This time it was a picture from his wife. His breath caught in his throat seeing her laid out on the hotel bed wearing nothing but a deep scarlet red bra and matching panties. Feeling flushed, Peter hastily texted, “Not playing fair!” 

Elizabeth chuckled and put the phone down. A warm buzz filled her veins in anticipation of his call, in anticipation of what was to come. And not for one second did she doubt that he would call. After all, her husband was a smart man too.

Peter stared at the phone. A minute passed and another minute without any further response from Elizabeth. He knew it was like playing a game of chicken to see who would blink first. Peter sighed knowing it was futile to think in the shape he was in that he could or even wanted to outlast her. He had not seen or held or…in what seemed like forever. He was missing her, and he wasn’t too proud to admit it—if only to himself and not present company.

Caving, he called her. “Hey hon.” With his back to them, Peter didn’t see Diana and Neal exchange hopeful looks that Elizabeth would somehow calm the beast that was their boss. 

Elizabeth kept her voice low and sultry when she answered. “Remember when you were away chasing Neal? You would call me every night, tired, frustrated, and…” she paused before adding, “Horny.”

Peter froze and took a deep breath trying to maintain some semblance of dignity in front of his subordinate and CI. Placing the phone against his chest, Peter reached for his wallet tossing money at Diana and ordering them to go get food and coffee. When the door closed behind them, Peter returned the phone to his ear. “I remember.”

Elizabeth smiled knowing she had fully captured her husband’s attention. “Well, now I’m tired, frustrated, and…horny.”

Peter felt stirring inside his pants. “Hon,” Peter groaned. “I’m in the van!”

The only response was silence on the other end. It was an answer in and of itself that if he knew what was good for him, he would quickly get with the program. And since Peter did know what was good for him, he shut off all further thoughts of work and did indeed get with the program. Sinking into a chair and carefully readjusting his parts, Peter was about to launch into a tried and true fantasy when inspiration struck…

A sharp knock led Elizabeth Mitchell to open her door. A man dressed in blue jeans, white shirt, tie, and a large black cowboy hat stood before her flashing a badge and demanding entrance. Sizing him up, she knew a dangerous man when she saw one. “Texas Ranger Peter Burke,” he said by way of introduction. 

(Peter heard the hitch in El’s breath and instantly knew he had made the right call in taking fresh liberties with an otherwise old story.

“Oh, Peter, I like the creativity--” Elizabeth said, the delight evident in her voice.

Peter cleared his throat cutting off further praise. “Ah El, I’m trying to stay in character here--”

Elizabeth’s tone was apologetic. “Oh right. Please continue… Texas Ranger Peter Burke.”

Peter allowed himself a small smile before diving fully into his new persona.)

“Step aside, ma’am. I’m in pursuit of a fleeing suspect.”

Her claims of ignorance didn’t stop Ranger Burke from pushing past Elizabeth and surveying the room. “Where is he?” he finally asked impatiently. 

“There’s no one here,” she assured him.

His keen eyes settled on her taking in her understated dress. A predatory smile spread across his face causing a shiver through her body. Without warning, Ranger Burke stalked towards her until she found herself backed up to the foot of the bed. A slight shove had her toppling backward unto the king size mattress with Burke on top of her, straddling her hips and effectively using his body weight to pin her down. When she continued to struggle, he easily captured both arms trapping them over her head. Using one hand to keep her in place, he stripped off his tie and quickly used it to secure her hands to the headboard. 

Sitting back on his heels, Ranger Burke stripped off his jacket and tossed it aside. Slowly he withdrew his pistol and allowed the cold hard steel to glide over the flesh of her bare stomach and lower until it was moving up her inner thigh; the accompanying goose pimples only adding to the feeling of dominating power he held over her. Reaching across to place his weapon safely on the night stand, Ranger Burke untucked his dress shirt but left the shoulder harness on as well as his hat knowing they only added to his sense of authority and control over her.

Staring hard at his captive, Burke cupped her chin his hand forcing her to look up at him. “You are going to tell me where he is.”

The confidence in his voice left Elizabeth quivering.

(“Quivering, Peter? Really?” Elizabeth couldn’t help but interrupt. “I would be spitting in your face!”

Peter sighed, “Of course Elizabeth Burke would spit, but Elizabeth Mitchell quivers! Now shall I continue or do you want to take over telling the story?!”

Elizabeth giggled and Peter just shook his head. He was not getting the desired effect with his story so he had better skip any further foreplay and proceed to the main event.

“As I was saying…”)

The confidence in his voice left Elizabeth quivering. Clearly, this was a man used to getting his way. He moved his hand down to her breast where his thumb roughly skated across her nipple. Immediately, she felt her body responding to him. Seeing her nipple harden by his touch, Burke smirked down at her while he pushed her bra up freeing her breasts. Letting out a low whistle, Burke leaned down until his mouth was pressed to her ear.

“Before I am done, I promise you will be begging to tell me all you know about Caffrey.”

“You seem confident in yourself,” Elizabeth said in response.

“I have a secret weapon,” he stated in a cocky voice, “that ensures my success.” 

(On the phone line Peter heard his wife snicker. Okay so maybe calling his dick a secret weapon was a bit corny.)

Leaning back, Ranger Burke unbuttoned his pants and took out his cock; smirking again when Elizabeth’s eyes widened at both his size and girth. When she licked her lips, he knew he had her. He had known from the start just what it would take to break her. She was the type of woman who craved a man of action which is why she hung out with a renowned thief like Caffrey. But even a world class thief didn’t have anything on a Texas Ranger.

Ranger Burke began his “interrogation” by trailing a series of bruising kisses down the left side of her neck. Switching to the right side, he let his hand wander underneath her panties, chuckling to himself when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Without warning, he plunged two fingers inside her and was pleased to find her wet and ready for him if he chose to take her. Feeling her squirm against him as she tried to get his fingers even deeper inside her, Ranger Burke withdrew the pleasure he was providing. 

“My, my but you are a naughty girl, Ms. Mitchell.” The accompanying glare from her deep blue eyes made Burke laugh but he did return his fingers back inside her and upped his “torture” to include rubbing his thumb across her clit. When he felt her thighs start to shake and her breath became increasingly more ragged, he quickly withdrew his fingers. Upset about the loss, she cursed him. 

Patiently waiting for her silence and for her breath to return to normal, only then did he return to his interrogation of her. This time he took one breast into his mouth and softly licked and suckled her nipple; occasionally drawing teeth across the sensitive flesh. By the way she was responding to him, Burke idly wondered if he could get her off just by manipulating her breasts alone. Banishing that distracting thought, he returned to the business at hand. He rolled her nipple between his fingers; stretching and pinching the flesh until it turned a rosy red color. Feeling particularly ornery, his hand wandered back down inside her panties teasing and circling around her entrance but never coming too close to going back into the depths. Again she cursed him, only this time in Spanish. 

Recognizing she was near the breaking point, Ranger Burke moved in for the kill. Trailing kisses down her stomach, he pushed her panties to the side so that he could gain entrance with his tongue. Inhaling her scent, it took his entire Ranger training to both keep his hat on and maintain control and not give in to plunging his cock into her. Instead Burke spread her open and used his wicked tongue until he felt the building tension. Easing off, he waited a moment before he resumed his tongue work. Time again and again, he brought her to the brink but stopping just short. 

With tears streaming from her eyes, Elizabeth began babbling, promising to tell him everything if he would just let her come. Shushing her, Burke whispered, “I already know he’s in the closet. Knew from the moment I stepped inside.” 

Confused, Elizabeth stared blankly at him. Ranger Burke smile grew as he watched her process what he has said. Then he ordered Caffrey out. His eyes remained locked on Elizabeth even as he heard the squeak of the closet door and steps move toward the bed. Ranger Burke tossed him his handcuffs. “Have a seat and cuff yourself to the chair, Caffrey. “I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

Hearing the clink of the handcuffs, Ranger Burke returned his attention to Elizabeth. “Shall I continue?”

Elizabeth looked at Caffrey and back at Burke. A simple nod was all he needed before he sank himself into her. Glancing over at Neal, he saw his captor absently rubbing himself which in turn only spurned Burke on until a few deep thrusts later Elizabeth was squeezing him as she shuddered through her release. A few more thrusts and Burke quickly followed her over the edge. 

“Fuck me,” Peter heard his wife say over the phone drawing his attention out of the fantasy. Recognizing the sounds of his wife pleasuring herself caused Peter to increase his own stroking to match the same rhythm as her breaths. A moment later she cried out and Peter groaned as he came in his hand.

Silence followed as both tried to catch their respectively breaths. Finally, Elizabeth cleared her throat. “One-if you ever tease me like that, I will kill you. Two-what happens to Neal?”

Peter’s response was smug, “You’ll just have to call tomorrow night and find out! Good night, hon.”

Elizabeth stared at the phone in her hand, shocked her husband had hung up. “Arrogant bastard,” she thought with a smile. 

A few minutes later, she received a text from Neal. “Thank you! XOXO!”

Elizabeth responded simply and honestly, “The pleasure was mine.”


End file.
